Stolen Car
by Angela and Scott Barnes
Summary: A song fic set to Beth Orton's Stolen Car


Title: Stolen Car  
Author: Scott Barnes (darkman_x_99@hotmail.com)  
Rating: PG. Mild sexual content, a curse word, mild angst.  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Set after Rising.  
Summary: Song Fic. A mission doesn't go as planned, and Max tries to stay mad at   
Logan as he tries to show her that he does care about more than just Eyes Only.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Stolen Car performed and owned by the   
magnificently talented Beth Orton.   
  
Max couldn't believe it. He called her at 11:30 pm, when if she slept, she could have   
been sleeping, telling her he urgently needed her help on a theft ring. She had obtained   
the information, but ended up chased out of a building and had to hang in a tree for four   
hours until the coast was clear. And on top of that, when she returned to his apartment,   
eager for a hot bath before she had to go to work, Logan couldn't seem to keep his hands   
off of her. He had squeezed her hand and then gently caressed her hair when she had   
handed him the disk. It's hard to be pissed off at a man when he's flirting with you. But   
if anyone can do it, I can.  
  
She came back into the computer room. He turned in his chair and smiled at her. "You   
walked into my house last night, I couldn't help but notice a light that was long gone still   
burning strong. You were sitting, your fingers like fuses, your eyes," he stood up and   
gently caressed her cheek, "were cinnamon."   
  
Oh, so now, he cares about me. Bullshit. He cares about other people, maybe... "You   
said you stand for every known abuse that was ever threatened to anyone but you."   
That's never seemed to include me. Why should I believe you now? She pulled away   
from his embrace. "And why should I know better by now, when I'm old enough not to?"   
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "While every line speaks the   
language of love, it never held the meaning I was thinking of. And I can't decide over   
right or wrong." Max wandered over to the window. "I guess sometimes you need the   
place where you belong."   
  
Logan sighed. This argument again. As much as I care about her, she needs to realize   
Eyes Only is important too. "Some may sing the wrong words to the wrong melody, it's   
little things like this that matter to me." He wanted to continue, to tell her that she   
mattered to him too, more than anything, but she cut him off again.  
  
"Others feel that you should stand for every known abuse to hand, and all the things that   
they could never see. You said you stood for every known abuse that was promised to   
anyone like you. Don't you wish you knew better by now when you're old enough not   
to?" Max shook her head. "When every line speaks the language of love and never held   
the meaning I was thinking of..." She averted her eyes. She didn't want Logan to see   
how badly she wanted to believe those words. This is a man who is obsessed with   
saving the world. Love doesn't fit into that plan. And I shouldn't even want to fit into   
his plan. Any relationship we would have would be dangerous. "And I can't decide   
over right or wrong. You left the feeling that I just do not belong."   
  
Logan couldn't understand what she was saying. Does she think she doesn't belong in   
my life? That I don't want her in my life? He walked over to her, again caressing her   
cheek.  
  
Max swallowed. She tried to focus on telling him what she had seen last night. "One   
drink too many..." Logan pressed a kiss to her forehead. "...and a joke gone too far..." He   
kissed her temple. "...I see a face..." His hand slid around her waist. "...driving a stolen   
car..." He licked the skin behind her ear and she shuddered.  
  
Logan smiled at her. "Gets harder to hide when you're..."  
  
Max tried to continue. "Hitching a ride..."  
  
He leaned in and pressed a feather light kiss to her lips. "Harder to hide..."  
  
She cut him off and pulled away, eager to try and offer a reasonable explanation for her   
weakness. "What you really saw..." Max stopped when he closed the short distance   
between them and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to resist, tried to conjure up   
the anger she had felt earlier, and was now dissipating with his every touch.   
"Oh...yeah...you stand for every known abuse that I've ever seen my way through."  
  
Logan gazed into her eyes, attempting to convey his feelings with a look, since words   
didn't seem to be persuading her. He pulled her closer to him, so their bodies mad full   
contact.   
  
Max's voice dropped to a whisper. "Don't I wish I knew better by now?" She swallowed   
hard. "Well I think I'm starting to..." His lips on hers cut her off again.   
  
Angry, Max! You're supposed to be angry! She pulled away. "When every line   
speaks the language of love..." Why am I angry, again? Oh, yeah. "...and never held   
the meaning I was thinking of..." That was a lie. His every word, his every action spoke   
of love. I just don't want to...no, I can't admit it. This is wrong, this is so... Her train of   
thought stopped when he walked her to the couch, sitting down and then pulling her   
down on top of him, straddling his legs.  
  
He cupped her face in his hands. Max's walls were crumbling rapidly. Her voice became   
so quiet Logan had to strain to hear her. "And I've lost the line between right or wrong..."  
She let out what almost sounded like a sob. "I just want to find the place where I   
belong..."  
  
Logan pulled her close and held her tight. She slapped his chest lightly, her voice still   
quiet. "Why should you know better by now when you're old enough not to? I wish I   
knew better by now when I'm old enough not to."  
  
He kissed her again and for a very long time, neither of them spoke.  
  
  



End file.
